Scratch of Love In a Paper
by Ilan-chan
Summary: "sshh jang ahh an begini"pinta Hyunseung. "mwo? Berhenti? Aku tau kau menyukainya"balas namja yang satunya dengan smirk menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tetap melakukan kerjaannya dengan intens. "AKHH!"pekik namja itu saat dirasa sesuatu menerobos tubuh bagian bawah. "jebal hentikan junnie"pinta namja itu lagi memelas, junseung/yaoi implisit


"sshh jang ahh an begini"pinta seorang namja diselingi desahan pada namja diatasnya atau lebih tepatnya namja yang tengah menindihnya.

"mwo? Berhenti? Aku tau kau menyukainya"balas namja yang satunya dengan smirk menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tetap melakukan kerjaannya dengan intens. Mengocok junior namja dibawahnya.

"AKHH!"pekik namja itu saat dirasa sesuatu menerobos tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"junnie jebal hentikan"pinta namja itu lagi memelas, bulir air mata mulai menjalar kepipinya. Bukan sakit karna tubuh bagian bawahnya yang diterobos tanpa penetrasi tapi ia menangisi namja yang tengah merasukinya. Namja yang dipanggilnya Junnie itu atau lebih tepatnya Yong Junhyung. Sang jjang sekolah yang sudah dikaguminya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau coretan kertas yang tak sengaja ditinggalkannya akan membuatnya berakhir dibawah namja itu. Meskipun saat ini mereka ada disekolah Junhyung tak peduli sama sekali. Dengan kasar dan memaksa tiba-tiba saja Junhyung menariknya kedalam sekolah kembali tepatnya kegudang olahraga dan menghempaskannya begitu saja kematras. Hyunseung yang tak tau apapun hanya bisa berontak saat Junhyung mulai melucuti pakaian ditubuhnya. Ia lebih bingung lagi saat Junhyung berkali-kali mengatakan 'bukankah ini yang kau inginkan' padanya sampai akhirnya Junhyung melemparkan kertas yang tak sengaja ditinggalkannya dikelas, kertas berisi curahan perasaannya pada namja itu.

Hyunseung memang mencintai namja itu tapi tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun ia akan melakukan ini dengannya tanpa perasaan. Ia memang senang dapat menyentuh dan disentuh namja yang dicintainya ini tapi bahkan junhyung belum mengatakan perasaannya. Haruskah ia menyerahkan hal paling berharga miliknya tanpa cinta? Bukankah ia akan menjadi sangat kotor karna itu? Bagaimana bila Junhyung hanya mempermainkannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah ini? Beribu pikiran berkecamuk tapi semua itu terlambat. Junhyung sudah merebut kevirginannya. Bahkan ia tak melakukannya dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya Hyunseung berteriak sekerasnya, memaki bahkan mencakar namja itu. Tapi hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia tak tega melukai namja itu. Ia terlalu mencintai namja itu. Bulir air itu mengalir tanpa henti membentuk aliran-aliran sungai yang membingkai namja cantik itu. Ia menangis dalam diam. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan rintihan ataupun desahan. Junhyung terus bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Lenguhan demi lenguhan meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"ahh you are so tight! Ahh"lenguhnya tanpa mempedulikan Hyunseung yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Junhyung terus melanjutkan kerjaannya ia berkali-kali mencari sweetspot namja dibawahnya. Tapi rasanya itu tak berhasil karna Hyunseung tetap diam dalam tangisnya. Ia mulai bosan dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menarik Hyunseung agar terduduk.

"wae? Kenapa kau tak mendesah hah?! Bukankah kau menyukaiku?!"tanya Junhyung kesal. ia tak habis pikir dengan namja cantik ini. Bukankah namja itu yang menyukainya bahkan menginginkannya? Bukankah namja itu sendiri yang menulisnya? Tak ada jawaban apapun Junhyung bertambah kesal. Ia kehilangan moodnya untuk bercinta. Junhyung memutuskan menyudahi permainan ini dan pulang. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih setengah menegang dan memakai kembali celananya. Ia menatap Hyunseung sekilas yang masih tak bergeming. Ia beranjak untuk pulang.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"tanya hyunseung lirih saat Junhyung membuka pintu gedung. Ia hanya melirik namja itu lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Hyunseung masih meratapi punggung namja itu yang kini menghilang di balik pintu gedung. Tatapannya kosong. Hatinya sakit. Sangat amat sakit. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia baru merasakan sakit ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Hyunseung mulai memunguti pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Ia akan pulang. Tidak kerumahnya, tentu saja. Orang tuanya bisa curiga dengan keadaanya. Ia lebih memilih keapartemen sahabatnya, yoseob.

Bel apartemen berbunyi nyaring begitu Hyunseung memencetnya. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah yang sudah sering dilihatnya tiap hari.

"astaga hyung‼! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"pekik namja itu khawatir. Hyunseung tersenyum getir sebagai balasan. Yoseob langsung menarik hyunseung masuk kedalam rumah.

"hyung apa yang terjadi?"tanya Yoseob lembut setelah mereka duduk disofa. Hyunseung tak tahan menahan tangisnya lagi. ia langsung menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan namja mungil itu. Yoseob semakin khawatir saja melihat keadaan hyungnya bahkan ketika Kwangmin kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari kampus pun tak digubrisnya.

"hyung tenanglah kumohon"pinta Yoseob yang juga mulai menangis.

"dia jahat seobi.. diaa.. diaa"ujar Hyunseung terbata disela tangisnya.

"Dia? Dia siapa hyung? Kumohon berhenti menangis"pinta Yoseob lagi. ia mengelus pundak Hyunseung untuk menenangkan tak berapa lama Hyungnya itu mulai tenang.

"hyung ceritakan sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yoseob menatap Hyunseung yang masih mencoba menghentikan sisa-sisa tangisnya. Hyunseung balas menatap Yoseob, agak ragu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi ia membulatkan tekad untuk memberitahu sahabatnya ini. Hyunseung mulai menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya dari awal sampai bagaimana Junhyung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"jadi dia memperkosamu dan pergi begitu saja? Si jjang brengsek itu?"tanya Seobi geram. Ia menahan kepalan tangannya. Begitu miris mendengar cerita hyungnya. Ialah yang paling tau bagaimana Hyungnya itu menyimpan perasaannya untuk si Jjang sekolah itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar ornag itu lalu mengulitinya dan dipajang dalam galeri seni Seoul. Berani sekali namja itu melakukan hal semenjijikan itu pada Hyungnya. Ia harus menemui namja itu dan membalas perbuatannya. Hyunseung masih diam sesekali sesenggukan akibat tangisannya tadi.

"hyung sebaiknya menginap disini saja tidur denganku ya"ujar Yoseob dengan senyum lembut dan tulusnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kwang…"

"tenang saja Hyung, dia pasti mengerti. Lihat dia aja udah nangis kaya gitu"jawab Yoseob memotong perkataan Hyunseung dan menunjuk kebelakang mereka. Hyunseung menoleh dan mendapati namja super tinggi yang menyender didinding sambil mengelap matanya. Namja itu tersenyum padanya.

"tenang saja seungie. Kalo perlu aku akan menghajar namja itu tak peduli dia Jjang atau apalah"ujar namja itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara, hyunseung memaksakan sedikit senyumnya.

Seorang namja memasuki rumah yang dapat dikatakan mewah dengan sepeda motor sporty keluaran terbaru miliknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang dapat dikatakan tak bagus. Semua pelayan dirumah itu membungkuk hormat padanya, ia hanya membalas dengan tatapan sangar dan decakkan kesal. Ia langsung melesat kekamarnya dan melempar tas sepatunya asal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang big size empuk miliknya. Yah semua hal memang diklaimnya sebagai miliknya tak terkecuali. Pikirannya masih kacau. Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia mengerang frustasi dan menyentuh bagian selatan dirinya yang tak terpuaskan bahkan masih setengah menegang. Tapi yang sangat mengacaukan pikirannya bukanlah itu melainkan perkataan namja yang baru saja dirasukinya tadi. 'apa kau mencintaiku?' lirih namja cantik itu, Junhyung kehabisan kata-kata saat itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa yang jelas ia tak paham dengan perasaannya tadi. Bahkan ia baru mengetahui nama namja itu tadi waktu secara tak sengaja ia menemukan kertas yang isinya coretan cinta untuknya atas nama Hyunseung dimeja kelas salah satu anak buahnya. Ia langsung penasaran dengan nama itu dan menanyakannya pada anak buahnya beruntung namja itu masih belum pulang. Ia menghentikan namja cantik itu dan menariknya ke gudang olahraga yang memang sepi. Ia juga tak tau apa yang merasukinya sampai melakukan hal itu pada namja cantik tadi. Yang lebih mneghentak hatinya dalah tatapan namja itu. Tatapannya kosong tapi ada secercah harapan disana dan satu lagi tak ada kebencian dari tatapan namja itu padanya padahal ia sudah menyakiti namja itu. Apa ia harus minta maaf padanya? Pikir Junhyung berulang kali tapi ia adalah Jjang sekolah, bisa kehilangan harga diri kalau begitu. Lelah bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri Junhyung mulai terlelap.

Yoseob berniat menjalankan rencananya kemarin yaitu menghajar namja itu. Tak peduli ia Jjang sekolah atau apa yang jelas Yoseob sudah bertekad. Hyunseung berulang kali menghentikannya tapi Yoseob tak peduli bahkan ia sampai meninggalkan Hyunseung lebih dulu kesekolah. Yoseob mengajak beberapa teman untuk kesana. Sampai diatap sekolah tempat biasa Junhyung dan teman-temannya berkumpul Yoseob langsung meneriaki nama Junhyung.

"YAK! YONG JUNHYUNG KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!"geram Yoseob dengan nada tinggi. Otomatis semua anak buah Junhyung beserta Junhyung langsung menghampirinya.

"ada apa?"tanya salah seorang anak buah Junhyung yang berbadan kekar tapi pendek, Lee Gikwang.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TANYAKAN ITU PADA JJANG MU YANG BRENGSEK ITU!" geram Yoseob lagi,

"jangan teriak-teriak. Mengganggu telingaku saja. Ada perlu apa denganku?"tanya orang yang dituju dengan malas, Junhyung.

"ada perlu apa cih tentu saja aku kemari untuk menghajarmu brengsek"balas Yoseob dengan hinaanya. Hal ini sedikit mengundang tatapan tidak senang dari anak buah Junhyung. Junhyung sendiri malah tertawa.

"hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali. Sudah jangan bercanda lagi, kalau kau sudah tumbuh besar baru kau boleh menantangku. Aku tak bisa melawan anak kecil"balas Junhyung meremehkan. Yoseob semakin geram. Ia dan temannya langsung menyerbu Junhyung tapi langsung ditahan oleh anak buahnya. Bahkan Yoseob sampai dihempaskan kebelakang dan membentur dinding oleh Gikwang.

"kurang ajar! Minta maaf pada hyungku! Beraninya kau melakukan hal rendah begitu padanya!"geram Yoseob lagi, ia mulai menerjang kerumunan itu lagi. Junhyung berpikir sejenak mencerna kata-kata namja mungil itu. Hyungnya? Apa jangan-jangan namja cantik kemarin?pikirnya.

"apa itu Hyunseung?"tanya Junhyung memastikan. Yoseob baru akan membalasnya saat pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja ramping cantik yang kemudian berteriak.

"BERHENTI‼‼‼‼‼"teriaknya yang langsung menghentikan pergumulan beberapa namja itu.

Junhyung membuka matanya lebar melihat namja itu. Hyunseung langsung menuju namja mungil tadi dan menariknya.

"sudah kubilang Yoseobi jangan lakukan ini"ujarnya dan langsung menarik Yoseob turun.

"Tunggu!"cegah Junhyung sebelum namja cantik itu benar-benar menghilang. Hyunseung menoleh menatap Junhyung yang menghampirinya. Junhyung langsung mencengkran tangan Hyunseung dan menariknya.

"ikut aku!"perintahnya. Hyunseung sedikit terkejut dan belum sempat ia menjawab Junhyung sudah menariknya lebih dulu.

"kalau ada yang berani mengikuti kami dia takkan selamat"ujar Junhyung dingin dan benar-benar serius sampai semua orang disana bergidik ngeri.

Junhyung terus menarik hyunseung tak peduli namja itu berontak atau memakinya. Tapi pada kenyataan namja itu memang tak berontak ataupun memakinya, apa ia takut pada ancaman Junhyung? Entahlah.

Mereka memasuki ruang kesahatan yang masih sepi Cuma ada seorang dokter kesehatan sekolah. Junhyung langsung menyuruh Dokter itu pergi. Ia Jjang sekolah siapa yang takkan menurutinya.

Junhyung langsung menyudutkan Hyunseung didinding dan menciumnya kasar. Hyunseung berusaha menghindar tapi sia-sia karna Junhyung dapat menguasainya dengan baik. Kehabisan nafas Junhyung melepas ciuman itu dan menyerang leher Hyunseung. Hyunseung sedikit melenguh tapi ia menguasai dirinya dan langsung mendorong Junhyung.

"ADA APA DENGANMU HAH?! KENAPA KAU SELALU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?! APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI NAMJA MURAHAN UNTUKMU? APA AKU SERENDAH ITU DIMATAMU JUNHYUNG-SSI?! APA AKU SEKOTOR ITU SAMPAI KAU SEPERTI INI? Aku hanya mencintaimu dan apa itu salah untukmu"ujar Hyunseung dan lelehan air mata mulai turun dari maniknya. Junhyung menatap namja cantik itu dalam diam. Namja itu benar. Kenapa ia selalu bersikap begini ketika bersama namja itu? Ia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"maaf"hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Junhyung setelah beberapa lama. Hyunseung kesal ia bermaksud meninggalkan namja itu. Mungkin takkan ada harapan untuk cintanya. Ia sudah harus melupakan namja ini. Bukankah dia namja yang brengsek? Pikirnya tapi entah disudut hatinya justru ia mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Junhyung-ssi apa kau menyukaiku?"tanya Hyunseung, ia tak berani menatap mata namja dingin itu.

"apa itu suka? Apa itu cinta? Aku tak pernah memahaminya.. aku tak tau"jawab Junhyung apa adanya. Karna pada kenyataannya ia memang tak pernah memahami dua kata itu, apalagi cinta. Ia tak pernah mengalami ataupun merasakannya karna tak ada seorangpun yang mengajarkannya tentang itu tidak juga orang tuanya. Segalanya diukur dengan uang itu yang ia tau.

"kau menyedihkan"balas Hyunseung dan beranjak pergi.

"kalau begitu beritahu aku tentang itu?! Bukankah kau mencintaiku?! Aku terus memikirkanmu semalaman. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur karna itu, apa itu karna cinta atau suka? Katakan yang mana ?!aku tak mengerti‼" ujar Junhyung frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya. Hyunseung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada namja itu. Ia menghampirinya dan merenggut kedua tangan namja itu. Sedetik kemudian yang Junhyung rasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Hyunseung menciumnya dengan sangat lembut bahkan kedua matanya terpejam. Hangat dan lembut seolah-olah menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuat Junhyung menikmatinya. Inikah cinta?tanyanya dalam hati.

Hyunseung melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Junhyung. Wajahnya serasa memanas begitu Junhyung menatapnya dengan lembut.

"kalau itu cinta aku rasa aku mencintaimu Hyunseung-ah"ujar Junhyung tanpa ragu. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hyunseung tadi. Wajah Hyunseung semakin memanas.

"apa itu serius?"tanya Hyunseung ragu.

"aku tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya"jawab Junhyung yakin. Dua namja itu hanya saling menatap sampai entah kenapa desahan mulai terdengar dari ruang kesahatan. Mungkin mereka melanjutkan hal yang tertunda kemarin, molla.

~~~~~FIN~~~~~

Nah bagi yang penasaran dengan goresan tangan Hyunseung pada coretan itu ini dia :

_**Cinta adalah candu bagi siapapun yang mengkonsumsinya. Bagaikan celoteh einstein Cinta itu tak pasti karna kepastian cinta itu sendiri adalah ketidak pastian. Aku tak pernah tau apa cintaknya pasti untukku tapi satuhal yang kutahu cintaku adalah pasti. kau adalah canduku. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, saranga.**_

_**To my beloved Yong Junhyung the one i love**_

_**~Hyunseung~ch**_


End file.
